Dr. Gero
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Story Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga An empowered version of Dr. Gero is brought along by the Demon God Gravy to serve as extra muscle during the Dark Empire's search for Xeno Cell, however he is defeated by the Time Patrol.Dragon Ball Heroes - Cell X Saga Mission 4 Prison Planet Saga A version of Dr. Gero appears on the Prison Planet as one of the Ghost Warrior created by Hatchiyack. He helps Hatchiyack fight Future Trunks, Cooler and Majin Ozotto alongside Dr. Lychee, Dr. Kochin and Dr. Myu, however the group is defeated and Hatchiyack is destroyed.Dragon Ball Heroes - 監獄惑星 集結編 Mission 9 Another version of Dr. Gero resides in the lab of Fu with his fellow Red Ribbon Androids. He fights alongside Android 13 and Android 19 against Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta when they raid the lab, but the pair defeats the doctor and his creations.Dragon Ball Heroes - 監獄惑星 覚醒編 Mission 5 Dark King Mechikabura Saga A version of Dr. Gero appears alongside the Demon God Shroom and his allies Dr. Myu, Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 inside the final Hell Gate protecting Mechikabura's Tower, where they are confronted by Xeno Goten. Gero fights the Saiyan with the rest of the group, but the group is defeated and the Hell Gate is sealed.Dragon Ball Heroes - 暗黒魔界突入編 Mission 9 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 Dragon World Dr. Gero appears as a boss in Stage 4 of Dragon World. While his overall plan, getting revenge on Goku, is the same as the series, he has a group of multicoloured Saibamen named the Saiba Rangers as his henchmen instead of Android 19. If Babidi is reached in Stage 6 (which can only be done by hacking the game), it will fail to show a cutscene and move straight into a battle with Gero as a placeholder. Gero will start the battle with a single health bar, but is otherwise normal. If Gero is beaten, the Stage will become unbeatable as the event flag for Majin Buu appearing won't trigger. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *False Courage *Hi-Tension *Full Power Energy Wave *High Speed Rush *Drain Life 20 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *False Courage *Finish Sign *Full Power Energy Wave *Bionic Punisher *Drain Life 20 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *False Courage *Finish Sign *Full Power Energy Wave *Bionic Punisher *Drain Life 20 Levels Mission 100 *Dr. Gero's Dream *Elder's Pride *The Professor's Masterpiece Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Full Power Energy Wave *Bionic Punisher *Finish Sign *False Courage *Drain Life 20 Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks *Photon Wave Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Photon Wave Special Arts *Ki Wave Absorption Main Abilities *A Scientist's Knowledge *Within Expectations Unique Abilities *Cover: Absorb *Crisis: Vanishing Gauge Recovery UP Cards *DBL02-09E *DBL02-10H Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Photon Wave Abilities *Surprise Maneuver Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Dr. Gero.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Dr. Gero.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-09E - Android 20.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-10H - Android 20.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - GM10 - Doctors.png|Dragon Ball Heroes GM10 Trailer Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Dr. Gero.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Dr. Gero.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Dr. Gero.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Dr. Gero (Enhanced Remodel).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Enhanced Remodel) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Dr. Gero 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Dr. Gero 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Dr. Gero 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Dr. Gero 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Dr. Gero 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Dr. Gero 3 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Cyborgs Category:Doctors Category:Fathers